Meggies Will
by Alumore
Summary: A short story of Meggie, parting either with her love, or parents.


**_Meggies Will._**

_**Midnight, the house was quiet. No a sound ran through the hollow hallways that were just filled with laughter not but two days ago.**_

_**Books in Elinors library still had their plastic wrap around them to fend off the evil bookworms...or so she thought that would help. Dust always seemed to creep its way into unwanted places. Kitchen pots and pans stay dead still, almost if they were afraid to move from the silence. Everything seemed still, even time froze in the house, or so it would seem. Outside strange creatures lingered around, wondering what had happend to their natural green grass, the tall trees, the water nymphes in their fresh, silky ponds and streams! Fire elves looked around franticly with their lost caved in black eyes, looking for their nests filled with sweet, stinging honey. Faries jumped around, jittering and making random screaching noises.It was always said that when a silver tongue reads from a book, creatures are taken from their own world, and switched with his own world, kind of like bringing the book to life, but taking our own life, and brining it into their make-beleive one, but whos to argue? Our world could just be make-beleive to them as theirs is to ours!**_

_**Inside the still house once more, life began once again, as soon as the two inhabitants awoke from their dretful nightmares, or what they had wished to only be but a mere clip of their imaginations. Soft, brown eyes blinked their way into vision, well tired feet touched the cold hard-wood floor. Looking about, a boy came into vision, sleeping in a chair. Brown, long scruffy hair covered his brown eyes while a dark, skinny body curled into what would seem an adnoramly small ball for a 15 year old man to manover into. Moving from bed, to window seat, Meggie settled herself down, peering out into the rain, watching small blue lights flicker between tree branches, shaking her head, she would have wished for those Faries never to be caught in the confusion of the world. trailing into her own mind Meggie recalled the story of what happend last night.** Mo never should have read everyone into the story last night...no...they cant be gone!**Her thoughts drifted in and out, before returning back from her mind, a Farie flew into the window, dropping to the cold, hard, wet ground below.**_

_Dustfinger...and Elinor, all gone! What to do...what to do...** She paused to think over her plan before reciting it a second time to re-assure herself.** Yeah...I guess I could do that...try to read myself in...if Mo could do it, why cant his daughter?** Her mind began to race as a smirk ran across her face. Miding the sleeping Farid she crept around his chair, brush her fingers through his hair as she whispered a goodbye. Opening the door, it gave the same creek as it had for a very long time. Soft carpet greeted her bare feet as she gave a first step onto the carpet.**_

_**Not long after she was halfway down the hallway,two, long hands grasped onto her shoulder. "Meggie, were ya' goin'?" The boys voice was filled with concern, although he had no clue what she was doing, he knew it could not be to good.**_

_**"To the Ink world, and no, you cant come! I want you to stay here...its to different and I dont want you getting hurt..." Meggie paused to turn around, Farid gave a rather hurt look, although he knew it was true. "I'm sorry...but..I really do mean you cant come..." Meggie drew a long, deep breath as she looked into farids eyes. Taking his hand, she lead him back into the room, sat him down in the chair he was sleeping in, and make a run for the door, trying to trick him. Slamming the door behind her, she waited for the thump of Farid to hit against the door, once it came, she opened the door slightly, stuck her head in to plant a kiss on his lips. Shutting and locking the door for the last time, Meggie stumbled down the hall way. That was her first kiss, to who she wanted, although..not in the way she planned, listning to Farids distressed calls of help and pounding against the old, wooden door, Meggie snatched the book **Inkheart** and locked herself in the bedroom of her parents,(Whom now lost to the Inkworld.) Opening the book, dust particles seemed to find their way into her nose, making her sneeze. The pages were stained yellow from age, and the oils from peoples hands, it had that strange old book smell, that seemed to sink into her clothes whenever she opend a book like this. Skimming over the beautifuly written words, Meggie took in a deep breath, somthing her father had taught her before whenever she got nervous. Opning her mouth, words skimmed over and out of her tongue like they were ment to be there.**"Deep in the Wayless wood's, the Nymphs spat water at passing Fire Evles. Trees towered over the ponds, making a grown man look like a mere child..."** A light began to form around Meggie as her body lifted into the air. Spinning fastly, everything went blinding white. Once eveything calmed down, Fire elves and Faries replaced the Silvertongue. Farid managed to break the lock and run down to Meggies parents room, only to find strange creatures hovering around a book. tears dwelled in his eyes as he picked up the cursed book while sitting himself on the bed, finailly starting to bawl, chanting Meggies name in hopes she would come back.**_


End file.
